The Beginning
by GraceW1323
Summary: Childhood friends stuck battling to save the world. Will they ever have time for anything else?


" I don't understand why we can't just be together like normal couples!" I yelled while pacing back and forward in our small apartment. "Because it's not the right time for that kind of stuff Kat" said Travis as he sat on the couch watching me with his  
arms folded across his chest. Travis and I have known each other since we were kids since our parents were best friends. We did everything together and over the years we've both confessed our love for each other for the love of God we live together!  
Even share the same bed but we're still the same since we were kids! "Then when is the right time?! We're not getting any younger I hope you know" I said while I walked back into our bedroom to get my pajamas on. "Kat don't be like this you know why  
we're out there kicking ass everyday and when we're not doing that were training" He said while following me back stoping at the doorway watching me" Like you said that's all we do don't we have time for anything else? Can't we have a life outside  
of all this" I said getting undressed but realizing he was watching me" I don't want to live a life full of what ifs Travis" I said slamming the door in his face.  
I slid down the door and sat there to think and heard him mumble something then his heavy footsteps meaning he was leaving. The reason why we're always fighting or training is of course a mystery with many rumors such like some guy  
a couple years ago opened a portal leaving creatures terrorize and take over the world. That some kids stumbled across it, that someone wanting to bring both human and spirt world together in peace. Sounds like every supper hero movie right? But these  
are still all rumors none knows what really caused it but all I know is that it has to be stopped.  
After getting changed I shoved my long blonde hair into a bun leaving a couple strains down. I walked into the bathroom that connects to our bedroom and went to brush my teeth then washed my face. When I finished I looked back up into the mirror  
to find no other than Travis there at the door way in nothing but his sweatpants leaved up against the door. "Can I help you?" I asked turning to face him. "I come in peace, just wanted to talk" he said putting his hands up in defeat then moved to  
the side so I could get out. "There's nothing to talk about since you-" I was cut off Travis's lips I noticed him coming closer to me while I was talking but never thought anything of it. As much as I liked it I knew we had to stop, I tried to push  
him away but he latched on to my arms. "T-Travis we c-can't-"I continued to try to escapee until finally he let me go to the sound of knocking on the front door. "I'll get it!" I said leaping out of his reach and towards the door. "Alex? Dustin?  
Zane? What are you guys doing here?" I asked as my best friends all smiled and made their ways in making theirselves at home. "Oh I just wanted to check up on my baby brother and you of course!" Alex said with a wide smile on her face as gave me a  
hug. Alex is Travis's twin sister who was born a little before him and holds that agents him for everything. They're both tall which they get from their father, long black hair like their mother(which I made Travis at least get trimmed he just looked  
like a beast with all that hair), but crystal blue eyes like both of them. "And we just wanted to tag along" said Dustin pointing to himself then back at Zane both making their way back to the couch. Dustin was Alex boyfriend they've been together  
for almost 4 years now which made me jealous knowing that were all in the same situation but Travis still doesn't want anything romantic.  
"You ok Kat?" Asked Zane I didn't realize I let a big sigh out. Zane's been Dustin's best friend just like Travis and I, you never see them apart. "Oh I'm fine, Travis! We have company!" I answered Zane then yelled for my childhood friend.  
He made his way to the living room where everyone was, all eyes landed on him. But he only had his eyes on me.


End file.
